


Gala

by Faith2nyc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romanogers Reverse big bang challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2nyc/pseuds/Faith2nyc
Summary: Steve and Natasha return to the spotlight in a big way after the events of Civil War.





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ym4yum1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/gifts).



> Written for the Romanogers Reverse Mini Big Bang. I will post the artwork shortly!

“You sure about this? We can still turn back, Nat.”

“Are you kidding? Do you know how long it took me to find a dress. And these shoes, Rogers…”

“Babe…”

“We’ve talked about this, Steve. I’m ready. I miss our friends. Well, everybody but Tony. I don’t miss Tony.”

“Nat…”

“Alright fine, I miss the ego maniac too!”

“Natasha…I can tell your nervous. You’re doing that thing where you bite your lip when your nervous.”

She stops biting her lip to say “ I do not.”

“Sure you don’t. Look, this is our first time back in the public eye since the accords. I’m sure everybody’s going to be shocked that we’re together, but I don’t care about that. I only care about you.” He looks out the window of their limousine at the press line waiting for them. Their car is in line to drop them off at the red carpet leading into the gala. They have about forty-five seconds before they will be expected to exit. Forty-five seconds until everybody finds out Captain America and Black Widow are not only a couple, but engaged to be married. _Happily engaged, thank you very much._

He reaches for her hands and holds them in his own. “This is a big deal. And I’ll only go through with it if you’re one hundred percent sure you’re ready. I’m ready. I want to show the world how much I love you. Ever since I woke up from the ice, nothing made much sense to me. It’s like…everything was always moving so fast around me. I adjusted, but everything still seemed fast. When I’m with you the world slows down. The time you and I spent together in Wakanda was the best year of my life. Finally being able to tell you that I love you after all these years of denying my feelings has made me so happy. You’re the one I love, not them. All they see is Captain America. When you look at me, you see Steve Rogers, the real me. I want you by my side, only if you’re ready. Only if you're sure. I love you, and I will wait for you, as long as you need.”

She wipes away a few tears from her eyes. _How does he come up with this shit? Thank God for waterproof mascara._ “You’re such a sap, Rogers.”

“Maybe, but I’m your sap.”

“Damn right you are. Let’s do this.”

“Are you sure?”

She smiles at him. “Yeah, it’ll be fun.”

“The last time you said that to me we got caught skinny-dipping.”

“True, but it was fun… Lead the way, soldier.”

At this point, they’re about 30 seconds late getting out of the limousine. Steve is the first to exit and the reaction was just as Natasha expected. Flashbulbs and craziness ensue as soon as everyone notices Captain America making and appearance at a Stark Industries Gala.

He reaches for her hand right away, and she eagerly accepts it. She takes a second to look him in the eye and he winks at her, and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. She gracefully exits limousine and they walked a few feet up the red carpet towards the entrance of the gala. At first it seems everybody’s in shock, but that lasts about eight seconds before the cameras start flashing and questions are thrown at them one after another.

“Captain Rogers, are you and Black Widow a couple?”

“Miss Romanoff, what made you both decided to come back now?”

“Are the Avengers reassembling?”

“I see you’re wearing a ring. Are you already married? If not, when’s the wedding? Will the other Avengers be there?”

All these questions and many more just like it are shouted at them, but just as they had discussed before, they answer none of them. They walk hand in hand until they stop in front of the press line where attendees are supposed to pose for a group of photographers. They look amazing together. _Happy. In love._

Steve is dressed in a dark blue fitting tux that brings out the blue in his eyes perfectly. He had let his hair and beard grow longer than normal while they were in Wakanda, but coming back into the public eye as Captain America, he thought it would be best to shave and cut his hair. He looks so handsome. Strong. Powerful. Natasha is going to miss his rugged look, but he promised her he would grow it out again as soon as everything settles back into place.

Natasha looks simply exquisite. Her trademark red hair is down, with wavy curls flowing past her shoulders and framing her face. Her beautiful black dress hugs her curves perfectly. Black lace lines the edges, adding just enough detail. Her makeup was flawless, smokey eyes, red lips, and matching red nails. Her most beautiful accessory is the diamond engagement ring placed on her right hand. It shines and sparkles even more than normal from the camera flashes going off around them with a frenzy!

Just as they are about to leave the press area, one reporter shouts at the couple. “Captain Rogers, it’s obvious you two are here together. Do you think it’s appropriate for you to be with someone who has done so many bad things in the past? She’s a known spy, she’s probably using you. How can you even trust her?”

Steve stops in his tracks. _“Oh shit!”_ Natasha thinks to herself. That’s a low blow, and judging by everybody’s reaction surrounding them, they all agree. All eyes focus on the photographer who asked the question. Natasha could feel the tension in Steve’s body. This was a sore subject for the couple. The worst fight they ever had was centered around Natasha thinking Steve deserves better than her. She has done some bad things in the past. But Steve is always quick to point out that she spent the last decade of her life doing everything in her power to wipe out that past. According to Steve, she's an Avenger just as worthy of being hailed a hero as he is. Ues, she can’t change her past, but she spends every day doing the right thing. That’s all that matters to Steve, and according to him, that’s all that should matter to everyone else.  
  
_Remember what I said, Rogers. The reporters are going to be relentless. It’s their job to try to get a reaction out of us. If it happens, don’t give them what they want_.

He looks at the reporter with a glare, but almost immediately his face softens. He smiles at the reporter, then turns his gaze back to her. “Yes, I trust her. With my life. I love her, and I'm proud to call her mine”

Camera flashes go off again to capture the moment Captain America declares his love for the Black Widow. The Soldier who fell in love with the Spy. Follow up questions come in from all areas, but they are too busy looking in each other’s eyes to even care.

\--------------

A short time later, after reconnecting with their friends, they find themselves on the dance door.

“You know, I don’t think we’ve ever danced before.”

“Well, I’ve never danced with anyone. I guess this is my first time. Am I that bad?”

She chuckles, “You’re doing great.”

Steve looks to his right where Pepper and Tony are also dancing. “I’m glad they worked things out. Tony looks much happier with Pepper by his side again.”

Natasha follows his gaze and smiles to herself. She looks around and sees Clint and Laura dancing and whispering to each other. Bruce is dancing with his old girlfriend, Betty Ross. Wanda, Sam and Vision were talking and laughing on the edge of the dance floor.

Natasha and Steve made quite a spectacle by showing up to the gala with one another. Their friends were shocked to see them together. Well, everyone but Clint and Laura. Clint always suspected she had feelings for Steve. And there’s nothing Clint keeps from Laura. Natasha was shocked to find out that Steve actually took the time to call Clint and ask him for his blessing before he proposed. When she has the chance, she plans on asking Clint to walk her down the isle, and Lila would be a perfect flower girl. The last piece of the puzzle is Bucky. Steve is close with Sam, but Bucky’s like a brother to him. She knows Steve wants Bucky as his best man.

“What are you thinking about, love?”

She smiles and says, “Nothing really, everyone looks so happy. I know there’s still things that need to be worked out, but it feels like we’re on the right track. All the government drama is blowing over. They want the Avengers back together, with you leading. And, Tony says he has a few ideas to help Bucky.”

“I hope so. I miss him, Nat.”

“I know, and now that Tony wants to help, it’s only a matter of time.”

They dance for a few more minutes before Sam walks towards them, immediately getting their attention. He’s has huge grin on his face. “Guess what, guys.”

“Why do you have that weird look on your face that’s only there when you’re up to something?” Natasha says.

“Uh oh, I know that look.” Steve says while holding back a grin.

“I just thought you should know that Captain America and Black Widow’s return to the spotlight is not only trending on twitter, but they’ve given you a celebrity couple name. It’s ‘Romanogers’.”

Natasha laughs, Steve just looks confused. “Uh… I don’t get it.”

“It’s not a big deal, babe. It’s just a trendy thing to do for a couple. They’ve taken both of our last names, and blended them together to get ‘Romanogers’.”

“So, ‘Romanogers’ is what you get when you combine Romanoff and Rogers?”

“Very good, old man.” Natasha teases.

Sam smiles at his friends, “You both look really happy. After everything you guys have been through, you both deserve a win.”

“Thanks Sam.” Steve says.

“Plus Maria owes me fifty bucks.” Sam says to no one in particular as he walks away.

Ignoring his friend, Steve pulls Nat back onto the dance floor, gently spinning her around, and pulling her back into his arms.

“That was a smooth move, Rogers. I thought you said you've never danced before?”

Grinning at her amusement he says, “I haven’t. Something about dancing with you just makes it easy.”

“Is that so? Well, maybe I can show you some more of my dance moves later… in private. For now, keep dancing with me, soldier.”

He leans down to kiss her gently and whisper in her ear. “Yes, ma’am.”

The End.

 


End file.
